This invention relates to safety devices for straight ladders and extension ladders, more particularly, a ladder safety accessory kit that levels, stabilizes and holds a ladder in place during use, thereby ensuring the safety of a user while climbing and/or performing work while on the ladder.
Many jobs require the use of ladders to reach areas that are not accessible or within reach of a person standing on the ground. Ladders are commonly used to climb onto roofs of houses and other buildings. Ladders are also used to perform jobs, such as painting, washing windows and so forth. Normally, the bottom portion of the ladder rests on the ground or other similar horizontal surface and the upper end of the ladder typically leans against the vertical wall surface of a building or work surface so that the ladder is oriented at an angle which makes it easy and safe for a user to climb up and down. The use of ladders can be very dangerous and is known to be a major cause of accidents. When a ladder is positioned against a structure, it is essential that the ladder be properly angled to prevent the base of the ladder from slipping. However, not every structure is a flat surface and the ground is not always perfectly level. In addition, most bases and or upper portions of most ladders are not adjustable and thus, cannot be adapted for use on a slanted ground or oddly shaped structure. Furthermore, users currently have no way to easily determine if a ladder is horizontally level and placed at a safe angle in relation to a structure. An even further problem with current ladders is the lack of storage space for tools and other items. Although, many ladders do provide trays for placing tools and other items while working on the ladder, these trays are only flat surfaces that do not secure the tools and/or prevent the tools from accidentally falling to the ground.
Therefore, a need exists for a ladder safety accessory kit that provides an upper stabilizer assembly for adjusting the top portion of a ladder to compensate and/or lock onto different shaped structures, a lower stabilizer assembly for adjusting the bottom portion of the ladder to compensate for uneven ground, a leveling measurement device for determining that the ladder is angled correctly and is level and a storage tray for safely storing tools and other items while working on the ladder.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.(U.S. unlessstated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date6,408,984CavagnaroJun. 25, 20025,899,296LantzMay 04, 19995,850,894BusenhartDec. 22, 19985,740,881LensakApr. 21, 19985,476,153Dickerson et al.Dec. 19, 19955,273,133Thocher et al.Dec. 28, 19933,805,917LutherApr. 23, 19743,708,080SchleiJan. 02, 19733,456,757SainJul. 22, 19692,503,626MayberryApr. 11, 19502,196,640MeierApr. 09, 1940799,782Ellinger et al.Sep. 19, 1905